


a taste of honey.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [8]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, oral sex (female receiving), oral sex (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "What about a paul x ringo x f!reader? As smut as you want (the more the merrier but really, write whatever pleases you 😊)"





	a taste of honey.

1964,

You were lead through the dark hallway of the hotel’s top floor. The arm around your waist was warm and comforting, strong enough for you to lean slightly into without affecting its hold on you. The arm belonged to Paul McCartney, singer and bassist of The Beatles.

He was drunk, very much so. But so was you. And you both quickly staggered your way to his hotel room, horny and drunk both equally doing their tricks on you, as he couldn’t keep his hands off you and neither could you, as you tried to walk and get his jacket off all at the same time.

You giggled as you thought of a joke you remembered from earlier as you reached the door. He stopped and moved his to hold one of your hands with his own a while he was struggling to get the key in.

Hopefully, it wasn’t a look into what was to come, you giggled.

It opened. He quickly shushed you while bringing you inside and you nodded seriously as he said, “I share the room with Ring-” he slightly burped, “Ringo. Dunno if he’s home but I’m sure he’d enjoy the sight.” Paul winked and dragged you further inside while you giggled.

You’d make sure to put on a show if he were.

He shot quickly to the bed furthest in the room and sat down, pulling you along unto his lap. The water was running in the bathroom and you grinded hard into Paul, causing him to groan loudly. You smirked as you heard the water stall and continued to grind unto Paul as his hands crept unto your hips, guiding you along.

Your arms were around his neck as you deepened into him, chest to chest, and meet him in a deep kiss. The kiss was sloppy, wet, and so unbelievably hot. Tongue met tongue in a fierce embrace.

You could feel his erection press into your thigh, and you moaned as you continued grinding. His hands had slowly made it under the skirt of your dress and were groping and massaging your cheeks as you moaned into your kisses.

His fingers slipped under your panties and he hummed as he felt the wetness of them. He slipped down off but they got no further than your knees but neither of you cared as you continued your heated make-out session.

You breathing hitched and you choked on a moan as he started massaging your clit while a hand had snuck up to fondle a breast through the thin fabric of your dress.

The bathroom door slammed and Paul’s hands on you stilled as he looked over your shoulder to the commotion.

It was Ringo.

You glanced to Ringo and winked before turning back to Paul where you turned your head down to start licking and biting at the skin on his neck.

It had the reaction you wished for from Paul who stifled a moan all while maintaining eye contact with Ringo. His hands returned to their previous goal of pleasuring you. The hand that had been on your breast moved down to the edge of the dress; showing off your perfect ass to Ringo.

“Won’t you please join us, Ringo?” Paul asked sweetly with a flutter of his eyelashes.

“Please, Ringo,” you moaned softly as Paul started to gently play with your nipples. You wanted more so bad. You wanted Paul. You wanted Ringo. Oh, how you wanted.

Nothing was heard from Ringo but the drop of a towel, an indication of the acceptance of the invitation.

The finger withdrew from your between your folds and you whined at the loss but soon after you were flipped over unto your back on the bed. It bounced at the force and you laughed at the sensation.

Over you were a still clothed Paul, his hands resting at both sides of your head. His eyes were a hungry, dark shade. A look shared by a completely naked Ringo who had come up to the left side of the bed. You gulped as you realised the size of his cock. Much larger than Paul’s. You had never thought the gentle member of The Beatles would have such a… member.

You were staring. This you quickly realised but it couldn’t be helped, really. It was magnificent in its slowly rising form.

“Ringo,” you quietly breathed out and reached a hand out to him. You glanced at Paul, who took it as an invitation to lean down to you in a deep kiss.

The bed dipped and you knew it was Ringo but you were much too far into the heated kiss between you and Paul. You felt a hand hold the one you had stretched out and blinked as Paul withdrew for air.

Ringo was holding your hand as he looked down at you and Paul. His pupils were blown wide and his scarred chest slowly rose up and down. His upper body was turned as he sat on the edge looking at you and suddenly; an idea sprang into your mind.

You sat up, almost bumping heads with Paul who had been too busy looking at Ringo to nice you. You whispered something in his ear, something to which he smirked. You passionately wanted to please Ringo and had told Paul so and of your plan on how to do so.

You let go of Ringo’s hand and stepped out on the carpeted floor.

Turning to stand in front of him; you slipped off your dress to stand in your naked glory, feeling confident in showing it off to him.

You kneeled down in front of him and started to place small kissed on the soft skin of his inner thighs. His breathing became audible and you smirked as you nibbled at the flesh as you neared the base of his dick.

Before you could do anymore; Paul finally entered your peripheral view. He had finally rid himself of his clothing and kneeled down beside you, after you had scooted slightly over the make for him in front of Ringo.

You glanced at each other with a nod before looking to Ringo’s cock.

Whatever Ringo expected to happen it wasn’t this; you kissing and licking one side of his penis as Paul gave attention to the other. Your mouths occasionally meeting and your saliva getting mixed as you focused all you had on pleasing the older man.

A free hand of yours, slicked with sweat and spit, wrapped around the shaft of Paul’s dick. Gently stroking, forcing groans and moaning of him. It was brief, as you moved your hand back away from him and rested it on Ringo’s thigh.

Paul quickly understood the small indication of that and moved his mouth from Ringo’s shaft and leaned up to kiss the moaning man into a heated kiss as you finally took Ringo fully into your mouth. It was a lot and you blessed your lack of a gag reflex as you felt it twitch when you hummed.

A hand grabbed your hand but it wasn’t forceful nor did it try to control your movements. It was just… there and, in a way, that was comforting.

The bitter taste of pre-cum was felt on the tip of your tongue and you smirked as you continued; his moaning more than pleasing to your ears.

“Not yet, big boy,” you whispered and pulled away from Ringo. He would have whined, surely, if it weren’t for Paul who had more than control of his mouth. Kissing and sucking at his lips and tongue.

You tapped Paul’s shoulder, who simply glanced at you before moving aside.

Ringo blinked, looking back and from the two of you. He looked adorable in his blissed-out state, confused and teetering on the edge of release.

You gently pushed him back into the mattress as you crawled up to straddle Ringo. You placed your hands on his chest to briefly balance yourself and felt his rapid heartbeat. His rough skin and scars from the numerous operations he had felt a good kind of strange underneath your fingers.

You breathed in deeply and looked to Paul before positioning yourself on top of Ringo and slowly let his length inside you. It was rough. Incredibly satisfying but a certain kind of rough, as only spit had been used as lube. His breathing hitched as you started to move up and down. Riding him as you had wanted to for so long.

All three of you were moaning. Paul had begun to masturbate at the sight of you and Ringo.

Minutes passed in absolute bliss, with Paul meeting one of you with the occasional kisses he decided to grant you as he stroked himself.

Ringo unintelligibly murmured something. It was hard to hear in between his moaning but you soon found out what he was trying to communicate as a shiver shot through him and he came inside you with a loud groan.

You rode it while letting him fill you up. And as soon as that was done, Paul followed suit and came over Ringo’s chest in large splotches as he moaned loud enough for you to wonder if the guests next door would hear.

You smirked at Paul and slowly pulled yourself out and over Ringo to place a small trace of kisses leading from his marked chest to his lips, blending together the taste of him and Paul on your lips.

You were exhausted as you sobered up from previously lust and alcohol filled state of mind. But you hadn’t come and Paul had been aware of so much.

He crawled over towards you, only stopping to place a quick kiss on Ringo’s wonderfully soft lips.

The twin bed was getting crowded but Paul managed in finding a way to force you into a lying position as he hovered down to place wet kisses on your pubic mound and further down until he reached a suitable position for him to slowly, but surely, start eating you out.

And, God, was he skilled. You had never been as loud as you were with him between your legs and especially know with the thought of Ringo watching you close from his place on the bed.

You withered and moaning as you fought spasms from the extreme pleasure that shot through you as Paul’s skilled tongue licked with might.

And it really didn’t take long before you gave a yell to rival that of Paul’s previously.

Your breathing was hasty and your heart felt like it would erupt out your chest but; you were satisfied as you had orgasmed ever so wonderfully to the sweet delicious delight that was your two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
